Founders yet again
by Celtic-Dragon-89
Summary: Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin have shown up at the hogsmede station. Though they are not adults. Read for further adventure.
1. They come

CHAPPIE 1: They come 

DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own any of the characters that I am writing with. J.K. Rowling does may she continue to write great books. I only own the plot.

"Rowena is this such a good idea?" asked Helga as she and the three other founders gazed at the school with longing, but failed to gasp like the other first years as they had created it and it seemed normal for them, this did not get past Hagrid who was in the boat next to them.

Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Griffyndor, and Salazar Slytherin were getting their boat ride up to their beloved school, though they looked like first years, though they still had all their adult powers. They looked and sounded like this because of a vision that Helga had received just before a dark wizard attack Hogwarts, but all the history books said the four founders had mysteriously disappeared, in a battle to save their school. The four had their own boat and were sharing a conversation with themselves.

At this point in the lake ride the giant squid always came to play with the boats, it always played with the boat next to Hagrid, the boat that the founders were in. Hagrid saw the squid coming and was ready to catch the first years if they fell out, but to his amazement the one of the raven haired boys in that boat stood up as the squids teasing tentacle snuck over the edge and slapped it before whispering (but Hagrid heard it anyway) "Dominic is that anyway to treat the boats? How long have you been doing this?" The squid seemed to stop its fake attack and run its tentacle along the boat as the other three children stood up and whispered "Hey Dominic!" Four large bubbles came up and then the squid went away. Hagrid was at a loss for words, nobody had ever been able to control the squid, at least not that he knew.

Finally they had arrived at Hogwarts. The founders got out of their boat and immediately headed up to the Great Hall as if they needed led to where it was, they were half way there when Helga said "Hey if were first years then we shouldn't act like we know the school! They'll get suspicious. We already tipped off the giant person with that thing with Dominic! We need to stop." Rowena, Godric, and Salazar had to agree so they stooped and waited for the other first years to catch up.

Hagrid looked at them like he thought something was up but said nothing, he escorted them to Professor McGonagall, who in turn escorted them into the Great Hall. Dumbledore looked over the first years, suddenly four children caught his eye, two girls and two boys. Dumbldore would feel a powerful magical aura coming from each of the children, much more developed then the children around them.

One of the girls had shoulder length fiery red (though not weasley red) hair with sea green eyes, a slightly athletic build, and she had a slightly pale complexion (Helga). The other girl had fairly long straight chocolate brown hair with gorgeous sky blues eyes and a slight olive complexion (Rowena).

Both the boys had black hair but they had their differences. One had steel grey eyes, shoulder length somewhat curly hair and a kinda tan complexion (Salazar). The other had medium length (Remus style, the way its described in the books) black hair, but gorgeous teal eyes and a completely tan complexion, this young man however had delicate black wire glasses surrounding his eyes (Godric).

Dumbledore was intrigued by these new students he turned his attention to the Sorting Hat as it started its song.

_Oh when I was brand new I always sat with the best,_

_On Gryffindors head I did rest._

_With the raven, the badger, the snake, the lion,_

_Then I did no smilin',_

_Ravenclaw, those thirsting for knowledge she did take,_

_Hufflepuff, the ones who are loyalist she did win,_

_Slytherin, only in the purest did he place his stake,_

_Gryffindor, only in the bravest he did succeed,_

_Now you have heard the choices,_

_Come now and put me on your head,_

_I'll tell you where you go,_

_There's no need for dread,_

Helga noticed how well the hat caught all they sought for in their individual houses, it seems as she was thinking this the others were as well. The Hat being created by them sensed them some how and as McGonagall moved to pick it up it continued with

_Before I finish let me say this,_

_Those who were once thought dead,_

_Have now returned and need our help,_

_Don't turn them away,_

_They have come in need,_

_If they succeed, no evil shall roam_

_If they fail, beware_

_The Fiery Red, the Docile Yellow, the Two beloved Black_

_With them around magic we shall not lack _

The hall was shocked the hat had never continued its song past what it had already said, the staff were just a s confused as the students. Godric smirked at his hat, which bowed to the students and signaled McGonagall to start the sorting. Godric turned to Helga and asked

"Umm Helga, since you brought us here what names did you use for us?" He didn't want the whole school to know that the founders were alive and here, but seeing as the Hat had basically said they were back he wanted to make sure that Helga had not used their actual names.

Helga rolled her eyes, sighed and said "Godric you new name is George Galvan. Salazar your new name no matter how muggle it sounds is Steven Smith. Rowena your new name is Rachel Radcliff. My new name is Hannah Hazleton. We should be grouped together at the end of the list." McGonagall was near the end of the list as Salazar had put up a fuss to his muggle sounding name.

So it had taken a time to explain all the new names. While the four were standing there she was getting ready to call the last set of names when she stopped and again the students were shocked when McGonagall turned to Dumbledore and showed him the list after many whispers a scared McGonagall read the next name "George Galvan!" Godric walked up and sat on the stool as he had seen the other first year students do.

"_Ah Godric come at last! It has been too long." Said the hat in his ear. "Yes, it has been too long. How is the school? How many years have passed since you sat on my head?" "Well Godric it has been over 90 Headmasters and/or Headmistresses, so I'd say about 2000 yrs. Or maybe more I lost track. Schools been fine, but the houses have more rivalry now, moreso then your day. Well I might as well sort you into GRYFFINDOR!" _

The Hat shouted the last word and Godric went off to the house he created. Helga, Rowena, and Salazar were likewise sorted into the house, which they set up all those years ago. They sat so that they could see each other and use hand signals to communicate.

Dumbledore noticed that throughout the feast the four students that McGonagall had not sent the letters to were communicating in the most interesting way, but he didn't mention it to his fellow staff members, he decided to call them to his office within the next few days.

After dinner before they had to leave, Helga, Rowena, and Godric went up to Salazar and sat down, the other Slytherins noticed and scooted farther down the table so as not to touch the unwelcome visitors. Salazar looked up and asked "Why did you come here? I thought we were going to Hufflepuff?"

Godric responded with "No, my friend we said we would come here, we always come to the one needing comfort. Right now it seems you need the comfort." Salazar shot him a nasty look and said "Of course I need it!!! I've been given a muggle name in a house that only takes the purest, and now a presumed muggle has entered it! I know that im the purest of the bunch Rowena don't try to tell me that!" Rowena had opened her mouth to say those exact words but fell silent not wanting to face her friends wrath so early in the year.

Unbeknownst to the founders they had fallen into their native tounge, which is a cross between Gaelic and Scottish (don't know if this is an actual language). McGonagall walked up put her hand on Rowena's shoulder and asked the group "While the staff promotes house unity we need you to join your houses and go to your dorms." Helga whispered in the tounge "Meet me at our quarters by midnight. Use any passageway that you can." After nodding they split and went to their different houses.

A/N: Sorry if it seems jumbled its like ½ past midnight and im tired. Umm the next couple chapters are going to be each of their experiences in the separate dorms and they meet their heirs. Which is a surprise for three of them. Keep watching please.

Celtic-Dragon-89


	2. Godric and His House

CHAPPIE 2: Godric and his house 

DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own any of the characters that I am writing with, J.K. Rowling does. May she continue to write great books. I only own the plot.

Godric Gryffindor played the part of an unknowing first year, he loved being back at Hogwarts, and here was his chance to see how the students lived. His cover was almost blown when Peeves came soaring by teasing the "Icky First years" when he stopped and hovered above Godric, Peeves taunted him about having more magic then most of the students there and Godric almost pulled out his wand and banished the creature to oblivion. The Prefect however stepped between Peeves and Godric "Peeves get out of our Way, I'll call the baron!" at the threat of the Bloody Baron Peeves quickly moved out of his way.

Ron turned around and said, "So first years, welcome to Gryffindor!" He turned to the fat lady and said in a loud clear voice "Hippogriff!" and the door swung open Ron turned to the first years and said, "That is the password, you would do well to remember it! It is the way in and out of the dorms. Ladies your on my right; Gentlemen, my left. You'll find that your things will already be up there, just choose your bed and put your trunk at the bottom of it." Godric had started to move towards his dorm when the prefect stopped him

"George could you come here please?" George slumped his shoulders as if in defeat, while trying to figure out why this Prefect was calling him over.

"Yes?" he asked trying to be polite while seeming timid at the same time. Ron at down on the ground next to Godric, who didn't want to sit on the couch. In his own time Salazar had ruthlessly cursed the couch to bite him whenever he tried to touch the couch, he wasn't sure if that curse was still on that piece of furniture or not. "My name is Ronald Weasley. I'm the Gryffindor Prefect." Godric who was taking lessons from Salazar before they had to leave already knew this and that he was friends with Harry Potter and all about his family. If you couldn't guess the lessons were about Occulmency (horrible speller) and Leginimency (sp? sorry). "Oh, not to seem rude or anything, but I'm tired and kind of sore, may I go?" asked Godric as he stood up. Ron nodded and watched as the odd first-year went into his dorm.

Later that night Godric snuck out of his new dorm after the others had fallen asleep. As he crept through the common room, he could tell that he wasn't the only one in the room. Sure enough there was Harry Potter, slumped over his Potions work, adding drool to the ink. Godric laughed at the site of his Heir, he was never one for potions himself. Then working his way to the portrait of the four headed Gryphon with the different size collars and a giant holding all four leashes, he stroked the farthest right head saying "Lions roar and the animals tremble, but get the raven mad and watch your back" Hearing the pass phrase spoken the picture swung outwards, admitting Godric as he maneuvered his way through the walls to his now dusty quarters on the 5th floor.

On the 5th floor was a portrait of a pretty witch, turned fairy (don't ask me how … I have no idea) that had a tattoo on her upper arm which was a four headed gryphon, each of the heads had the colors of the respective houses of Hogwarts. None of the professors knew why that portrait was there. Not even Dumbledore had been able to pry it open, and Merlin knows he tried. Once Godric made it to his rooms, he proceeded to clean up his room. 2000 yrs of dust and it didn't come off easily. Then he went and performed the same procedure on the sitting room, revealing four chairs around a spacious fireplace, again one in each of the house colors. The work being over now, Godric sat down to relax away any tension that he had felt that day.

A/N

Ok, so the next chapter is going to be Rowena, then the next is Helga then my personally hated figure … Salazar. His is going to take the longest to write so please be patient. Thanks!!

Celtic-Dragon-89


	3. Rowena and Her House

DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own any of the characters that I am writing with. J.K. Rowling does may she continue to write great books. I only own the plot.

* * *

CHAPPIE 3: Rowena and her house

Rowena walked up to her tower with the other new first years. Her tower, the Ravenclaw tower, was the northern tower, the one closest to the library. Seeing as Rowena planned it that way, even as an only daughter of a nobleman she had always wanted to read rather then practice ballroom dancing or embroidery. Rowena loved the fact that she could sense the levels of magic in each and every student that they passed, it was a gift that in her time was very rare. The Prefect stopped in front of a painting; which depicted a raven flying over a lush forest.

The prefect said, in a clear voice, "Knowledge is power" and the door opened. Rowena felt a rush of comfort hit her as she wandered into her common room. "First years welcome to your new home. Girls are on your right, Boys your left. Your stuff has already been brought up. If you have any questions please feel free to ask Cho or myself. We would be happy to answer any questions you might have." Finished the Prefect.

A timid boy raised his hand "What's your name?" the Prefect laughed. "I'm sorry I forgot to mention that. I am Clyde Morrison. The other prefect as I said before is Cho Chang." Rowena looked around the room, quickly spotting the painting of the giant holding all four collars of the four-headed griffin, Rowena noted that it was in the same position as it had been in her own time.

Rowena continued up to the girls dormitories when she heard something down in the common room. It sounded like the Girl Prefect … Cho … that's what her name had been. Rowena cautiously went down the stairs again so as not to come in on anything. It appeared that Cho was taunting a girl with gorgeous blonde hair and rather peculiarly earrings.

"What's the matter Luna? Lost your Quibbler … Opps I mean your marbles?" asked Cho in a condescending voice, that would make even the Slytherins cringe and the most brave Gryffindor's cower. Luna squared her shoulders, power radiating off her in waves of one who had always been tormented because she was comfortable in her own skin, saying

"No. I am just looking for my Eagle feather quill, there is an essay I need to write and I can't find it, the quill is from my father, and I seem to have misplaced it." One of the girls behind Cho paled a little as Luna said this. Cho on the other hand kept taunting her about it till Rowena had had enough, barreling down the stairs she crashed into Cho and catching her off guard shoved her to the floor.

Cho looked up to see who had the nerve to push her, seeing the one of the new girls … Rachel something or other she sneered saying "What do you want Rachel? Miss your mommy? Had a bad dream?" Rowena looked Cho straight in the eyes, and let some of her magic flare, just enough to flash in her eyes to let Cho know that this wasn't someone to push around but not enough to destroy anything in the common room, just shake them a little.

Rowena was still glaring at Cho, although the flash of power was gone the girl was still in shock. "You will never talk to Miss Luna that way again. You will give her back her stuff or I WILL report you to the headmaster!" She said still shaking with fury. Cho was getting back on her feet saying "Oh yeah … what can you do? You're just a newbie. A first year. No real powers yet. Why should I be afraid of you?" Rowena's glare grew even colder and the temperature of the room started to drop a little.

Rowena whipped out her wand and after a moment of indecision decided to do nothing. Cho however took this as a sign of defeat. "Ha!" she said pointing a finger at Rowena "I told you, you couldn't do anything." Before she could continue however she found herself dangling form the ceiling by one ankle trying to keep her robs from falling. It was Rowena's turn to smirk. Looking up at Cho she said, "Never underestimate anybody, never taunt those who are younger then you. You disgrace the Ravenclaw name. Your more Slytherin then Ravenclaw and if this is how you act all the time then why have you not been resorted yet?" Waltzing over the a girl with a curios acne pattern she said "Where is the quill?" Shaking slightly the girl pointed to one of the couch cushions. After retrieving the quill she handed it back to Luna.

She and Luna walked out of the rooms to Cho's frantic calls to let her down and as they were halfway up they heard a thud and moans. It seems that Cho had managed to get down after all. 'Pity, I think next time I'll use a sticking charm with the levicorpus spell. It'll make her stay up longer.' Thought Rowena. Luna was looking at Rowena with a curios look. "Can I ask you something?" said Luna suddenly. "Alright." Nodded Rowena.

"Why did you stand up for me? I'm the outcast of the house … by throwing your lot in with me your not going to have many friends." Rowena smiled softly saying, "I was the outcast of my family too. What you saw in there was only a little bit of what I can do." After thinking for a moment she said, "Can you keep a secret?" Luna nodded. "I'm actually Rowena Ravenclaw, Founder of the Noble house of Ravenclaw and you are my Heir." Luna looked shocked but then began to notice subtle similarities between her and the first year in front of her. "That's so cool! By the way, my names Luna Lovegood. I think my mum came from your line." Rowena nodded, it made sense that the name wouldn't stay Ravenclaw, seeing as even in her time dark wizards were always trying to kill the founders.

Rowena said goodnight to her heir and made her way back to the common room, thankfully it was empty this time. She went to the griffin painting and said "The Raven flies with the greatest of ease, but get her mad and you'll find yourself under the seas." Rowena loved her pass phrase. It was true, one time she had gotten so mad at Godric that she lost control of her powers and sent him to Atlantis in all its underwater glory. Chuckling at the memory she continued down the passage way and into her study.

When she got there she found the time-freeze spell that she had used right before they left hadn't worn off, that she was thankful of. Many of her books were rare even in her time. She drug her hand along the edge of her gorgeous desk, then continued her way to the common room, only to find Godric already there.

"Have you seen you Heir yet?" she asked causing him to jump. Spinning around only to find Rowena, he tucked his wand back in his robe sighing. "Yes, he had fallen asleep over what I think is a potions essay. It seems my Heir had inherited a lack of enthusiasm for potions. By the way … the couch still bites." He said the last part rubbing his bottom. Rowena sighed saying, "What did you sit on it again like you always do? Spread out so that nobody can sit on it?" Godric shook his head from side to side so hard that you could swear you heard his neck popping "No … I leaned up against the arm of it and it bite me!" Shaking her head Rowena joined him at the Fireplace enjoying the time of quiet before Helga and Salazar got there. Before the bickering started, before the noise.

Snuggling into her comfy chair she stared at the fire while telling Godric about her first encounter with her heir. Godric was just as anger as she was at this Cho person. Having that off her chest she started to doze by the fire, Godric let her, now that she was here he had a book that he wanted to read, that he had to have waited until she unlocked her room, scooting off his chair and running to her study he picked up the book he was looking for and went back to the fireplace, a source of warmth and comfort in a strange yet familiar castle.

A/N

Yeah there is some Cho Chang bashing in this chapter but I never liked her so why should I pretend to? Till next time, with Helga, then Salazar, then maybe their second day … or maybe Dumbledore finds out about them and asks them to help out with Moldy Voldy … I don't quite know yet. Please Review!!!!


	4. Helga and Her Earthy Home

Pre A/N: My beta hasnt gotten back to me yet, so im posting the chappie neway ... im kinda impatient as to what you guys think about my story ... please let me know. ANd to my beta ... Sorry. Celtic-Dragon-89

DISCLAIMER: Once again i own nothing but the plot. Please do not sue. thank you and please leave a review.

* * *

CHAPPIE 4: Helga and her earthy home 

Helga followed her set prefects to the first floor just past the kitchens to a door that had a giant devils snare being overpowered by a patch of nightshade painted on it. After saying "Gillyweed" they walked into the comfortable common room of the Hufflepuff House. "This is the Hufflepuff common room, Girls your on the right, Guys your left. I'm Gwen Talamasces; this is my twin brother Gregory Talamasces. We are the Prefects for Hufflepuff, if you have any questions please feel free to come to either of us." Helga felt at home. As she walked up the stairs to the dorms she saw her painting of the Four Headed Griffin in between the staircases. Although this griffin picture had a slightly calmer griffin.

Helga started up the steps to her dorm, when a tingle ran down her spine. She turned around she saw the portrait hole open, knowing that he castle was trying to tell her to leave her dorm, she left without a second thought. Helga walked through the familiar halls of her home, as she walked down the halls she ran her hand lovingly along the wall. Before Helga knew it she was outside the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. Not knowing why she was outside this particular room, but trusting the castle She opened the door to see a blonde haired boy tormenting a boy about the same age the had dirt on his hands.

"You worthless squib! How can you be a Gryffindor … You don't have any powers or courage to speak of … your always messing with plants and even your housemates avoid you … What would your grandmother think?" The boy on the ground was whimpering and sobbing not wanting to believe his tormenter but believing it just the same. Helga was shocked that someone would say these things to a fellow student, but upon seeing that the student in question, the blonde haired boy, was wearing green and silver she sighed. 'Leave it to a Slytherin to beat down a student that needs lifting up.' Thought Helga. "Hey!! Leave that boy alone!" She shouted as she ran into the room. The blonde turned around sneering. "Ohh and what will a firsty like you do?" he then started laughing. Helga was so enraged that she pulled out her wand and shouted "Petrificus Totalus!!!"

The boy's arms snapped to his body, and his legs snapped together, falling backwards till his head hit the classroom floor with a resounding smack. Helga walked up to the blonde boy saying, "That's what I'm going to do." Turning to the other boy she said "Hi, I'm Hannah Hazelton, what's your name?" the boy stood up, shaking slightly said "Neville … Neville Longbottom. Why did you help me?" Helga shook her head "No person deserves to be treated that way. I also sense something special about you." Neville hung his head saying "I'm nothing special. I'm almost a squib and I'm a cowardly Gryffindor. Why do you think I'm special?" Helga looked at him in all seriousness "You're my heir."

Neville looked at Helga like she was insane. His intelligent reply "Huh?" Helga sighed but then realized that she had used her fake name to introduce herself she smacked her head saying "I'm sorry. My name isn't Hannah Hazelton, its Helga Hufflepuff. You're my heir, and the other founders are here with me. We need the help of our heirs to save Hogwarts in our time." Neville looked skeptical but only nodded before saying "If your Helga Hufflepuff tell me what the Mandrake can do." Without thinking Helga said "The Mandrake or Mandagora if uprooted, without proper ear coverage, can petrify the person pulling it up. Only a potion using the fully-grown Mandrake can unpetrify said person or persons. Hogwarts always keeps a crop of mandrake to use for the school as well as the cut up and sell for profit to various stores." Neville nodded before saying "Alright I'm willing to believe that your Helga Hufflepuff. So can you help me?" For the first time Helga noticed that Neville had a leg locker curse on him.

Helga walked up to Neville undid the curse then walked over to the blonde saying "Neville who is this?" Neville shuddered as he was saying "That's Draco Malfoy. He's the biggest git this school has seen since his father." Helga sighed, the house rivalry was even stronger then she realized. She un-petrified Draco, looked him straight in the eyes and said "Obliviate" Draco got a dazed look on his face then shook his head saying "Neville you squib how did I get on the floor? And who unlocked your legs?" Squaring her shoulders Helga said "I did both of those things Malfoy. Now leave before I hurt you." Draco looked at Helga and after laughing for a solid minute said "You a first year."

Before he could finish his spiel about how un-powerful she was she cast "Incarcerous" wordlessly and watched Dracos face go from amused to very frightened. "Listen here Malfoy, just because I am a first year doesn't mean that I don't know powerful spells and ways to cast spells that you have no knowledge of. Just remember that a First-year caught you off guard, blasted you away from Neville, petrified you for a short while, bound you up and left you for the janitor." Neville was shaking with laughter he giggled out "Your leaving him for Filch?" and Neville laughed even harder at the look of horror on Draco's face. Helga spun on her heel, ignored Dracos' shouts of protest and left the room with Neville and walked him to the corridor before the Gryffindor common room. "Never let anybody talk down to you like that again. Promise me that Neville." Neville promised and after saying goodnight, Helga and Neville split up. Helga going to the right side of the 5th floor, and Neville going to his dormitory.

Helga got to the portrait of the witch turned Fairy and said the passphrase that all the founders agreed upon before putting the Portriat up. "There are two qualities that bind all the houses, those qualities are strength and ingenuity." The witch bowed admitting Helga to the comfort of the founder common room. Helga ignoring the fireplace, which had Godric in one chair no doubt, reading a book he most likely snuck from Rowena's library and a sleeping Rowena, to her room, which with years of automatic watering and automatic daylight/nighttime had blossomed and grown and spread.

Helga smiled at her plants and casting her magic around the room gathered up her plants, trimmed them, and set them back into their proper pots. Only after this was done to her satisfaction did she go out to the main common room and sit by the fire. "Godric … if you keep reading Rowena's books then she'll have nothing left to read." Godric started, he hadn't realized that anybody other then the slightly snoring Rowena was in the room. "Helga if you keep startling me like that then I will have to assume that you have cast a silencing spell on yourself and are doing this on purpose."

Before Helga could retort they heard a loud crash come from Salazar's quarter, some rather fluent swearing, and lots of banging around. Rowena jumped at the loud crash and had fallen out of her chair when Salazar started swearing. Helga laughing quietly helped her fellow founder up and sat next to her, Godric went back to reading after sighing and shaking his head. All three of them were just waiting for Salazar to end his tantrum and come out to rant to them.

* * *

A/N 

As of now all my stories are on hold for the moment. I found out on 5/21/07 that my dog has days or a couple months to live. I need to spend as much time as possible with him and with my family. We are putting our dog down on the 4th of June. I will not stop writing but please be patient.


	5. Salazar and His Snake Pit

DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own any of the characters that I am writing with. J.K. Rowling does may she continue to write great books. I only own the plot.

* * *

CHAPPIE 5: Salazar and his snake pit 

'thought' _Parseltounge_ "Talking"

Salazar Slytherin pushed his way to front of the first years. Most of the other first years gave him offended looks. He took the comfort in knowing that only his name was dirty not his blood, not that he had any problem with the muggle-born wizards and witches, they just didn't belong in his house unless they were particularly nasty. Salazar took great pleasure in walking down to his dungeon house, the colder the better in his opinion. They got to the Portrait of a Snake overpowering a werewolf, when the brute of a prefect said, "Purity" while sneering at Salazar. Salazar started fuming, something that would do no good later on. They entered into the green and silver common room "Girls on the right boys on the left." Salazar moved to go with the other three boys, but the prefect stopped him saying "Oh, no not you. I'm thinking a little game of keep away."

The fifth years and above proceeded to take his wand and spell it away from him, while shooting spells at him, to torture and to keep him from getting out of the circle and to prove that muggle-borns have no place in Slytherin. One spell (Serpensortia) scared the living daylights out of our belovedly hated Slytherins that had gathered. _Where am I?_ Salazar rolled his eyes saying, _You are here to torture me._ The snake eyed Salazar up and down before bowing saying _But master … you are he whom snakes reverie the most … why would I hurt you?_ In a type of hissing chuckle Salazar replied _Because the occupants of my house have seen fit to harass me because my fake name is that of a muggle. Would you mind scaring them for me?_ Eyeing those gathered the snake said Gladly and proceeded to bite and strike at random, causing pandemonium in the common room, so much that Snape came in and fired the reversal spell, causing all the damage done by the snake to be undone.

"Who caused this?" asked Snape in his drawling voice. Pansy Parkinson started to explain the situation, when she got to the part about Marcus Flint casting the Serponsortia spell, Snapes eyes narrowed as he interrupted basically asking her and the room why they were put in such a panic over a little snake. Salazar stepped up saying "That would be me sir." Snape sneered at the first year in front of him saying as menacing as possible "Ah, yes Steven Smith, the muggle-born. How could you possible cause all this trouble all by your little lonesome?"

Salazar drew himself up to his full height (as tall as his first year body would let him) hissing _This is how. And as the head of my noble house, I expect you to sort this mess out accordingly, they took my wand, a wand that has been in my possession and my possession only for the past 100 years and I would like it back. I would also like to tell you that I am disgusted with the lack of respect for those with presumably less magic then some!_ Snape looked shocked that a first year would have the gall to say these things to a teacher, then realizing that said first year spoke in Parsletounge and claimed to be Salazar Slytherin himself he paled even more then his students thought possible. _Sir, If I may so bold as to ask a question?_ Salazar nodded _What is a nobleman such as yourself doing under a name so horrendously muggle?_ Salazar sighed replying _The Hogwarts of my time is in dire need of help, help which can only come from future heirs, something Helga saw or some such nonsense. I don't mean to pry but what is your name good sir?_

The Slytherin was shocked even more when Professor Snape bowed to the first-year muggle-born … it was just not done! _My name is Severus Snape, I am the Potions Master here, none from my family I believe came from your line._ Salazar shook his head, he had hoped to find his heir that night, it would save time. Looking around the room, Salazar couldn't find the painting that signified where the tunnel to his private chamber was._ Severus, have you seen the painting with a four headed gryphon with a troll controlling it? I can't seem to locate it. The Green and Silver head was slightly overpowering the others … do you know of it?_ Nodding his head Snape said Y_es, it is in the South west corner of the common room, the fireplace has been moved since your time, and now your painting is in complete shadow. Be careful Salazar, these students will not hesitate to do you harm. Most are planning to join to Voldermort, may Merlin give him a good thrashing._

Then with his usual sweeping exit Snape left the common room which emptied shortly after Snape left. Sighing Salazar snatched his wand out of Marcus Flint's now slack hand. Sneering at Marcus, Salazar said "I am going to my dorm now, and if you ever come near me again with the intent of harming me, so help me, Merlin will cringe with what I do to you!" The room flinched as the first year made his way up to his dorm. Salazar could sense that after he left the common room emptied as soon as he was out of sight. Smiling to himself, Salazar made his way down to the common room again and blending into the shadows made his way to his portrait. "Snakes are cunning yet my friendship is pure" snorting at the shadows Salazar moved through his tunnel to his room.

At the end of his tunnel he ran into problems, so many years of dust and grim had settled on his entrance to his room that it was almost impossible to open the door normally, causing Salazar to use 'Bombarda' in order to open his door. Which caused his door to be blasted off its hinges and in turn destroy about a ¼ of his potions lab. Unfortunately the ¼ that was destroyed held several potions that he had intended on finishing. Swearing up and down on a rampage that would have made a sailor blush he vanished the mess of ruined potions away so that he would not have to deal with the volatile results of so many ingredients mixing with the wrong potions. After calming down (somewhat) and putting his lab back in working order he left to find the fire and to see if his friends had arrived yet,

Opening his door he saw Helga and Rowena giggling together and Godric absorbed in a book by the fireplace. "Well it seems you finished before I did." Godric snorted, not even bothering to look up from his book, saying "Of course you always did finish last." "Hey we never agreed that we could use brooms! You cheated on that!" Helga sighed, they always argued about the same thing. Godric and Salazar made a bet that they could get more students to agree to come and return before the other, the winner got what is now the Gryffindor tower, the loser got a dorm in the dungeons.

Salazar swore up and down that Godric cheated because he traveled using his broom. As Helga remembered it they never had agreed on the mode of travel, they just had to get as many students in two weeks and then return to Hogwarts, the first one back won, obviously the victor was Godric. Standing up Helga moved between them "That argument is old. Can we please talk about our heirs? Salazar did you find your Heir? We need yours to complete the circle." Salazar who was at the end of his rope snapped, "Of course I know that! I'm the one that found the way to save the school! Besides if I had found my heir you would have been told about it already!" He then went on his rant about his experience in the common room, slipping into Parseltongue ever so often, but since he was helping them to learn the basics of Parseltongue they understood some of what he was saying.

Rowena the always-thinking witch started pacing while Salazar was ranting. "Salazar have you walked around much of Hogwarts?" glaring at her he snapped "Of course I have! I helped build it didn't I?" shaking her head she said "No… this Hogwarts, not the one from our time." Stopping the heated response in its tracks Salazar's eyes grew big as he thought about it. "No I haven't." he said plopping down on the floor, causing a little cloud of dust to puff up around him. "Excuse me." He said before running out the door.

Rowena looked at Helga saying, "Was it something I said?" Helga and Godric laughed before quieting down because Rowena was glaring at them, a glare that would have made even Molly Weasley cringe.

Salazar frantically running through the halls of Hogwarts, avoiding the prefects on patrol, somehow ending up at he headmaster's office. Not knowing why he was there he looked at the gargoyle saying "Ok, castle, we made you to guide around the students and the professors, why am I here?" smirking the gargoyle moved aside and the staircase moved admit the first year into the headmasters office. Walking up the stairs Salazar could sense rather then see a powerful animal in the office that he was heading to. Opening the office door the hat noticed him right away, and after bowing the hat motioned for Salazar to move farther into the office.

Salazar notice the phoenix right away, the power was radiating from the bird. _Who are you?_ asked Salazar in his snaky language. _How do you know that I am not just a bird?_ asked Fawkes. _Because my dear bird … you do not have the magical signature of a phoenix, it is not your normal form. Please show yourself_. Sighing Fawkes transformed into somebody that Salazar thought he would never see again. Standing in front of him was a beautiful woman, about 5' 8", red haired, purple-eyed beauty wearing the ring on her finger that was given to her by her love, and the necklace that was given to her by the same man. "Melinda?" Melinda nodded "Yes Salazar, when you left me I learned a way to become what they call, these days, an animagus. And in doing so I could watch our line blossom and grow and be here for when you cam back." Running up to Melinda Salazar hugged her weeping. Salazar thought that his wife, his love had died in a fire right after their daughter was born, therefore he never went back to the town, never looked at her grave, and refused to believe she was dead.

Melinda hugged her husband not believing that she was holding her husband again. Salazar looked at her, "If you have been here, have you seen our heir? I cannot seem to find him." Melinda grew sad "There is one that claims to be our heir, he does have the blood, yet it is from the part of the family that you disowned so he is not our legal heir. Our heir is beautiful, Salazar, our heir is powerful. More then he himself realizes." Salazar looked at his wife, and in a mock scolding voice said "Melinda Warren-Slytherin if you don't tell me now, I will be forced to not kiss you!" Melinda catching his tone of voice said "Alright! Our heir is none other then Remus Lupin. He has not been at the school for a while, but if I use my power to draw him back to the school, he should be here soon. Salazar, there is something you need to know." "What is it my sweet?" "Remus was bitten and is now a werewolf … not even my tears can heal him. You will need to make your cure once more." "Alright. I'll have it ready by the time he gets here." Salazar turned around; as his wife turned back into her phoenix form they both settled back into their routines. "Fawkes" went to her perch, and Salazar headed back to the 5th floor. He walked back into the room. Ignored the questions of his friends and ran to his lab, picked up his gold cauldron and started on the werewolf cure that he had found but never published. Helga and Rowena noticed that Salazar had been shaking when he came back from ramoing the present castle. Both women had yet to go to the headmasters office and godric was laughing at his friend, just because he came in with his hair flying behind him like a banshee was chasing him. Godric laughed harder when he noticed taht Salazar had some tears about to run down his face, even though Salazar was not one to cry it brought back memories of when Godric had sent a banshee after him and he had cried because the banshee was trying to sing poetry to him. In Godrics mind it was a bloody brilliant prank.

A/N

Yeah this is a long chappie. But I got sudden inspiration, and the whole Melinda Warren thing came after like 6 and a half hours of watching the Charmed DVDs with my family. And its also like 20 after 1 … am. So yeah … anybody who pushes the little purple button gets something … I haven't decided yet. If you have ever seen the movie Hitch hikers guide to the galaxy, the part where that fat thingy was reading the poerty is like 1/10 as bad as a banshee trying to sing poetry ot a wizard ... so yeah i feel for Salazar ... kinda. See yall! Celtic-Dragon-89


	6. Dumbledore Kept in the Dark

DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own any of the characters that I am writing with. J.K. Rowling does may she continue to write great books. I only own the plot.

CHAPPIE 6: Dumbledore … Kept in the dark

Helga surveyed the common room, Godric was laughing at some pleasant memory, Rowena was slowly but surely falling asleep next to the nice warm fire, and Salazar was holed up in his potions lab working on something. Salazar worked through the night working on the potion to cure his heir, one of the many thoughts running through his head was why in the name of Merlin did he not look harder for Melinda? Salazar knew that the potion was almost ready because the fumes were turning golden. Salazar poked his head out of his potions lab saying "Its almost Dawn … we need to get back to our dorms." Nodding their heads the other founders stood up and staggered to their rooms, and taking their tunnels back to their individual dorms. Before heading back to the Slytherin dorm Salazar took his potion off the flame and wondered to himself why he was returning to the house that hated the idea of Muggle-borns being in the house.

Walking back through the dark and damp tunnel, he tried to think back to when he started to turn against the muggle-born population in the vicinity of Hogwarts. Salazar could not remember it. He wasn't ready to remember, it hurt to bad, and reminders of her were everywhere. Salazar angrily wiped away a stray tear, he didn't cry often but when he did it was quickly suppressed. Salazar snuck into the common room and was assaulted with memories.

_She was sitting there crying in front of the fire as he walked in. "Erienne, what's the matter my darling?" His daughter looked up at him with tears flowing down her face as she explained to her father that two boys had called her unfit to be Salazar's daughter just because her mother had been a muggle. Salazar was enraged how dare two ignorant boys call his precious daughter unfit. "Who were these boys and what house?" after many more tears his Erienne answered with "Darian Malfoy and Lucindio Zambini. They were the ones teasing me the most. Oh Father! Please let it be, if they knew that I told you they would call me a tattletale Ravenclaw." Salazar held his daughter for a long time, hoping and praying to any deity that would listen that his daughter was had seen the worst of the teasing. Unfortunately she hadn't. _

_Three years after that, while his daughter was in her 6__th__ year she experienced the most horrific treatment by her fellow classmates. Salazar remembered it well. Salazar was in his study looking over the potions essays that he had received that morning when Erienne came in once again in tears. Salazar looked at his precious daughter asking "Erienne, my darling, what is the problem?" the question only seemed to upset his daughter more, and after taking Erienne in his arms he heard a muffled "I am unclean. I am not pure. I am not whole." Over and over again, those three sentences chilled Salazar to his core, those were the sentences that are drummed into every girl when it comes time for her to be wed. Those three sentences meant that someone had taken from her what should have been her husbands, what was hers and hers alone to give. "Erienne, please do not fret, who did this to you?" Erienne mumbled out Malfoy. Salazar was shocked, his daughter was not intended for marriage by her own choice but that didn't meant that any man could have her. _

_It was that day that Salazar and his daughter left Hogwarts; Malfoy was after all in Gryffindor so after a very heated argument with Gryffindor about the actions of his students Salazar left. Only returning after getting an urgent plea from Rowena saying that if he didn't return to the school, the school would fail. When Salazar had returned he had been immediately whisked into this adventure. He was still grieving the loss of his daughter, the daughter he lost to childbirth. His Erienne birthed the child that she had not planned to have, the child who's line would continue to birth this centuries worst wizard, also the child who's line would birth this centuries savior. Neither of which was his rightful heir. _

When Salazar realized that he was standing in front of the door that would lead him to the Slytherin common room. It was at that point when Salazar vowed he would heal his heir, and try to reconnect his family. Walking into the common room Salazar was surprised to see the current Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore sitting in one of the high backed chairs. Salazar whispered a locking charm on his tunnel painting then continued into the room.

"Ahh Mr. Smith, I wondered when you would be getting back." Said Dumbledore as Salazar approached both him and the fire. "Is there something you need Professor? If not then I bide you goodnight." Dumbledore stood up saying, "There is one thing I would like to discuss with you Mr. Smith. Come to my office with your friends tomorrow afternoon, during your free period and I will discuss it then. For now though goodnight." With that Professor Dumbledore left the room leaving a confused Salazar behind. Salazar made his way up to his bed, and after disabling 4 separate spells and 3 combined spells on his bed Salazar fell asleep.

A/N

K .. so this is a short chappie. But this is what I wrote while in huston. Please leave a review. thanks!

Celtic-Dragon-89


	7. The Second Day Part 1

CHAPPIE 7: The Second Day Part 1

"Talking" 'signing' _"talking in the weird Gaelilc/Scottish language"_

Salazar woke up to an empty dorm. As did Helga, Rowena, and Godric. The founders didn't start their breakfast until 8 or 8:30 back in their time. Apparently in this time breakfast started around 7. After getting up and getting ready for the day, our founders headed to their first classes. Helga and Rowena had Tranfiguration while Salazar and Godric had Potions. During the breakfast however, a coal black owl flew in and landed in front of Godric. Slightly confused he opened it.

"To the great nobleman Godric Gryffindor,

You may not know me, but I am a relative of your heir. I regret to inform you that I was unable to save my nephew from the torture he has suffered at the hands of my Husband. I know that it is you I am writing to, fore my mother was a squib and unfortunately I am as well, my father never knew that my mother and I knew all about the wizarding world. I will not bore you with the injustices of my younger sister going to Hogwarts. I will however tell you that I know it is you because of a Pendant that I wear all the time that my mother says came from the Brave Godrics own cloak. My husband thinks I wear it because it is from my mother, but I wear it because it and Brianna (the owl) are two of the magical things my mother left me that I can use without feeling betrayed.

Most honored Godric, my mother said you would come, but only when the pendent lost its dead look and returned to its full luster. I am writing you to see if you would like to have it back. I am so sorry for what I have done to your heir.

Most regretfully yours

Petunia Evans-Dursley"

Godric dropped the letter. His line produced squibs, and they could still access the family jewel … then his line must have produced powerful squibs, just not powerful enough to register on the scale. 'HELGA!' screamed Godric over their sign language. 'Yes Godric … why do you feel the need to yell at me this early in the morning?' Godric rolled his eyes before signing back 'Would you please sign to Rowena and ask her to tell Salazar that I need all three of you in our common room before lunch.' 'It's done.' After nodding to Helga, Godric got up and left the table, to try to clear his head. Helga watched Godric go wondering why her lifetime friend looked so dazed. As Godric walked past her she said in a voice barely above a whisper _"Godric meet us in Rowena's Tower Office, in the Southern Tower. Please meet us there." _Godric though in his daze he did nod an affirmative. Rowena and Salazar noticed that Godric read and re-read a letter that he had received that morning, wondering what it was about. Godric was so lost in thought that he didn't notice that the castle was leading him to his favorite spot, the room of requirement.

When Godric got to the Room of Requirement the room changed to Godric's favorite form. A room that would let him release his magic with out the fear of magical backlash. Godric put his wand, his outer robe, and the letter in the box that was specifically designed to protect the things inside it from being harmed, and moved to the center of the room, which in this room was also fairly close to the center of the entire castle. Godric had gone here when he got in a fight with Salazar, which was often; Rowena often figured that's how the castle became a sentient being. Godric focused on the floor as he yelled, a yell that sounded so feral to even Godric that it scared him. There were many reasons that Godric was unleashing his magic like he was.

One was how dare his heir be abused and if the letter was any indication to that then he was going to search out whoever did that and they would be punished. Godric was also releasing his magic because he was so frustrated that the plan wasn't progressing fast enough and finaly because Dumbledore wouldn't get off their tails. During the yell Godric's magic flared, a mix of purple, ruby red, and blazing yellow. The castle trembled, it had absorbed much of Godrics magic over the time that he had been there as a founder, but never before had it had to absorb so much at once.

The entire castle trembled, so much that Rowena, Helga, and Salazar were startled out of their musings to realize what was happening and rush out of the great hall. Before they could leave the great hall however, a scream permeated through the hall, spinning around the three founders saw something that greatly confused them. The students were huddled under many shields around the hall, the teachers were all under one shield and stones were lightly falling from the ceiling. "Repario!" shouted Helga, while Rowena shouted "Levitosa!" to the amazement of the entire school the two first years levitated the stones and placed them back up in the ceiling. Salazar rolled his eyes before whispering "Erised de momenta una houra" Rowena and Helga were shocked that Salazar used that spell, because it made the people it was cast on live out their hearts desire for whatever amount of time that the caster said, whether it be 10 minutes or 5 days. They left the hall in utter chaos.

A/N

Ohkay so i know that i didnt update this chappie along with my other stories. There are 2 very solid reasons. 1) I was having huge writers block and 2) my beta has seemed to drop off the earth ... her email isnt working. It says that its not even an account 0 so here it is ... the next chappoie should be interesting.

Celtic-Dragon-89


	8. The Second Day Part 2

CHAPTER 8: The Second Day Part 2

DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own any of the characters that I am writing with. J.K. Rowling does may she continue to write great books. I only own the plot.

Salazar was anxious to see what was causing his best friend to lose the hard earned control over his magic. Salazar stopped at the base of the stairs, causing Rowena and Helga to almost knock into him. Salazar spun around and faced Rownea saying "Row … take the dungeon to headmaster passage. Get the Headmaster … he wasn't at breakfast. Tell him to meet us at the beginning to the 7th floor corridor." Rowena nodded and ran off towards the passage that Salazar told her of, turning to Helga he said "Helga! Run to your private garden and get a bunch of King's thistle. I need it in a paste, along with brides floss. It will calm him down. Now GO!" Helga paled as Salazar mentioned those two plants. They were known (in there time at least) as The Draught of the Sleeping Calm. Not a very inventive name but it basically explained the paste. Salazar watched Helga run off in the direction of her rooms to get the paste made, Salazar watched as the stairs shivered as another tremor rocked the school. Speeding up the stairs to the 7th floor corridor Salazar started to pace. A few minutes later Rowena came practically dragging the Headmaster with her. Salazar nodded to Rowena but said nothing to the Headmaster, Helga came running up to Salazar after the third tremor shook the dust from the ceiling. "Rach, Han, Headmaster. We need to get into the Room of Requirement. Row, where did you put the safety for the room?"

"I think at this point … " started Helga " … that it would just be simpler to use the door that she has provided." Salazar spun around and sure enough their beloved Hogwarts had provided them with a door to take care of their friend. Dumbledore decided to stay silent and watch as these first year students from different houses worked in tandem. Salazar was about to speak to them like he had at the base of the stairs but he remembered that the headmaster was there so Salazar decided – so as not to blow their cover – that he would use their assumed names. "Rach, when I open the door use that shield we made. Han, use the expanding charm we found to enlarge the shield then try to keep it that size." The two girls nodded and set to work. Helga handed the paste to Salazar. "Steve, I assume that you are going to apply this to him?" asked Helga. Salazar nodded.

By this point the Headmaster was beyond confused and way passed any understanding he might have even hoped to have. A fourth tremor shook the school that helped to open the door. Dumbledore saw the young Ravenclaw erect an ice-blue shield, and then the young Hufflepuff expand it to reach the young gentlemen in the middle of the room. Without warning the young Slytherin darted forward and applied a sickly green paste to the young Gryffindors forehead, arms, and chest. The tremors stopped as the young man fainted. Dumbledore picked up the Gryffindor, and with the other three students following him, he took him to the hospital wing.

"Poppy!" said Dumbledore as he entered the room. Madam Pomfrey came out of her office and started fussing over the little Gryffindor. Some time later she came over to Dumbledore "Well, George doesn't seem to have any magical exhaustion. I can't wake him up though. Albus he has some curious scares on his back … do we know what type of home he comes from?" Albus shook his head. "No Poppy. They showed up at the sorting, all grouped together at the bottom of the list. Minerva doesn't even remember addressing their invitational letters." "That's because she didn't." Albus and Poppy stopped talking and turned towards the four youths standing not 5 feet from them. "Young Man! Get back in that hospital bed!" was the first thing out of Poppy's mouth. The young man in question was Godric Gryffindor, or George Galvan whichever time period he's in. Snorting he replied, "I do not need bed rest. I received those scars not from my parents but from many battles I endured as a knight. My companions here helped me gain control over my magic once more. I am truly sorry for rocking the school. Now if you excuse me I must continue on with my day."

Without stopping the quartet walked out of the hospital wing. Poppy turned to Albus saying "What just happened?" Albus shook his head. "I do not know, but I intend to find out. Starting with that young lion. Minerva will not be pleased."

Godric walked through the halls heading back to the Room of Requirement. He did realize that his friends were watching his every move, they all realized that Dumbledore would want to talk to them know. Mostly for the fact that Godric had revealed that he was a knight, not many 11 yr olds were knights. Godric turned to Rowena asking "How long do we have until we absolutely need to have the power transfer done?" Rowena pulled a sheet of paper out of her bag, studied it saying "About three weeks, give or take." Salazar looked extremely uncomfortable. "That is too short of a time." Was all Salazar said. Helga nodded her head. Upon reaching the Room of Requirement Godric opened the door and pulled out his wand, cloak and the letter. Godric turned around, handed the letter to Salazar and walked off, not bothering to look back at his friends' look of horror. Salazar passed the letter to the waiting hands of Rowena and hurried after Godric. Rowena shook her head, and after having a whispered conversation with Helga they hurried after the two men that held their hearts.

A/N

I am currently having a writers block with this story at he moment. Please be patient, Life and the Universe also seem to be conspiring against me. Between getting sick, work, and the winter holidays, I barely have time to sleep. At this time I don't have a beta … my old one seems to have disappeared.

Celtic-Dragon-89


	9. Chapter 9: Friendships and Relations

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable characters. I own Erienne; she's the only one. I'm really sorry that it's taken me so long to get this chapter out. It's more of a filler chapter then anything, please enjoy and remember … Flames will be used to feed my pyromaniac tendencies Insert nervous laughter. CelticDragon89

Godric walked into the 5th floor corridor and looked for the fairy painting. Godric stopped and looked up at the fairy, while the fairy looked down condescendingly "Who do you think you are?" Godric was shocked the portrait had always welcomed him. Then he remembered that he was in the body of an 11 yr old. The trick to this entrance was saying the pass phrase that each founder needed to get through his or her individual paintings. Godric squared his shoulders and said in a whisper that only the portrait could hear "Lions roar and the animals tremble, but when the raven gets mad, the Lion trembles" Godric only smirked at the portraits shocked face.

The portrait swung open and Godric slid into it, closely followed by Salazar. "Godric! Wait up. You have yet to tell me who your heir is. Godric, my friend talk to me!" Godric still with his back turned to Salazar ground out "I've _**got**_ to tell you nothing, _my friend_." Then Godric stalked to his room and sealed the door behind him. Behind Salazar, the door opened; he spun around and glared at the two people who came in after him. "Rowena, Helga, What are we going to do? Does his heir even know that he is an heir?" Rowena shook her head. "I do not believe that his Heir knows. At least he has told me nothing?"

Helga put her hand in Salazar's. "Sal, I know that your Heir is coming, but you have not even told us that who he is." Salazar pulled his hand out of Helga's "Helga, need I remind you that while you have your heart set on me, we both have our respective spouses. Yours is awaiting you when we get back. Mine needs to remain anonymous. Now as to the identity on my Heir, his name is Remus Lupin. Now if you will excuse me, I have to finish brewing my lycan cure." Helga backed off as Salazar sequestered himself in his potions lab. "Rowena … Where did we go wrong?" Rowena sat done in her chair by the fire saying, "Helga, I have no clue. Maybe it's the social upset that Sal caused. When he went from lower noble/almost peasant to high noble/middle duke." Helga sunk into her chair and sat there just staring into the fire.

Salazar was working on cutting up some mandrake root, but while his hands performed routine motions, his mind was elsewhere. How would his Gryffindor heir take to the knowledge that he was of Slytherin stock? Would his Heir take the potion that could save his life? Salazar took his gold cauldron off of the flame and added the mandrake root and stirred it all in until the potion was teal in color. Salazar rubbed his eyes with a potion stained hand, he looked towards the only portrait that graced his lab/room. The Portrait was one of his Melinda and his Erienne. Salazar stared at the beautiful picture the two of them made. "Oh Melinda, what would have happened if you had not been found out while I was away?" Salazar's thoughts drifted back to his daughter Erienne. "My most beautiful Erienne … I look forward to meeting the decedents of your children. I hope you can hear me … or at least sense me." Once the potion was cooled he bottled it in a pure diamond vial and set it on a counter to ferment. Salazar sighed, he really wanted to make things right with one of his only friends, and yet it seemed that there were too many hard feelings on both sides to get past. Salazar took his other potions off of their flames and then with a resigned look at the common room door he proceeded to the tunnel, which lead to his house.

Out in the common room Helga and Rowena were discussing their Heir's. "So, Helga … does your Heir love plants as much as you do?" Gloomily Helga nodded "Yes, Neville is the best in his year at Herbology." Rowena looked at her best friend "Helga, why does that upset you so?" Helga jumped up shouting "It upsets me because he has the same name as the man I was forced to marry! He has the same face structure as Angelica; my dear child! He is in the house of my best friend. Neville has my attitude, he has been so downtrodden that he is unsure of himself, of his own magic! Rowena … I do not know how to help him." Rowena sat there through her friends rant thinking. Her own Heiress Luna Lovegood, was much like herself, looked so much like her own child; Octavius, and had much of her own childhood attitude. Rowena also wondered if Godric's Heir was so much like her friend. "Oh, Helga sit down. It will do no good to fret about these things right now. What will happen will happen. What I do need you to do is to get Godric so that he can go back to his dorms at a proper time. It would do no good to have our Prefects on our tails as well as Dumbledore."

Not wanting to sit down, Helga went to Godric's door and knocked. "Godric … my friend. Please open up. We need to discuss our plan." Godric flung open his door with a scowl. He stomped to his chair and sulked. "Oh, Godric, act your age." Still glowering Godric snapped "Which one? This façade of an 11 year old or the age from which I was taken away from?" Rowena and Helga shared a scared look over Godric's head. Rowena finally asked, "Godric, what has brought on this mood?" Godric put his head between his hands before saying "You have read the letter correct? It all comes from that letter. If I couldn't help my heir, how can I help him now!" standing up abruptly Godric said, "I still need to tell him. I need to go." Rowena and Helga nodded and Godric walked back out of the portrait and up to Gryffindor tower.

Outside the Fat Lady Godric looked at her saying "Hippogriff." The Fat Lady nodded Godric found his Heir sitting around the fire along with Ron the prefect that showed him around, and a girl that Godric didn't know. Walking up to Harry Godric said, "Can we talk please?" Ron looked at the first year before recognizing him; saying, "Oh, Hey George … what can we do for you?" Godric turned to Ron "I really need to talk to your friend." The three of them looked at each other, before his Heir looked at him saying "You don't even know my name do you?" Godric looked at his Heir before looking at the other two. "So I can say anything in front of them? And they won't care?" Ron looked a little worried but pulled put his wand saying "Muffliato" before nodding to the others. Godric's Heir nodded to Godric to continue so Godric did, "You are my Heir." Ron fell to the floor laughing, the girl looked skeptical, and his Heir looked bemused. "How can I be the Heir of an 11 year old." Godric looked taken aback, then said "I am no 11 year old! I am Godric Gryffindor, I came here with Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin! I need to tell you that you are my heir so the other founders, their heirs, and ourselves can perform a spell that will transcend time and save the school. I need you to met me in the 5th floor corridor on Monday night. It is imperative that you do." The Girl now looked worried. "George … do we need to take you to the hospital wing for an examination?" Godric was becoming impatient; he said, "I do not need to be examined. Do you not believe me?" Harry, Hermione, and Ron shook their heads all privately thinking that the first year needed to be stunned and taken to Madam Pomfrey.

Godric seeing their skeptical faces sighed and held out his right hand, in a flash of blue-ish-white light the sword of Godric Gryffindor appeared in his hand. He held it point down in front of him with the point just barely resting on the ground and his hands cupped on the pommel of the sword. The three teens looked from Godric to the portrait of him that was above the fireplace and back again. "Holy Cricket! Your Godric Gryffindor!" Godric rolled his eyes and sent the sword back to the headmaster's office, before saying, "Yes I am and who might you be?" The girl looked flustered "Oh, my apologies, I am Hermione Granger, Harry Potter is your heir; by your own words, and Ron you have already meet as a prefect." Godric looked at them all, Harry had surrounded himself with strong friends, much like he thought he had. "I thank you for that introduction Miss Granger. Harry, you and the other three heirs will be called upon very shortly. Please be ready, I need to go now … and by the way Mandrake root is used in 20 potions, not 15. Only a potions master would know that." Godric then turned and walked out of the Gryffindor common room, leaving a stunned Golden trio in his wake.

Harry turned to Hermione and Ron saying "Great. Just one more thing I need to fulfill. How did he know about my Potions Essay anyway?" Ron and Hermione looked on in sympathy as Harry started bashing his head onto the tabletop. Only stopping him when there was a bruise forming on his head. They said goodnight to eachother and went up to their dormitories. While in the Founders Common Room, Rowena and Helga were discussing the spell and Salazar was making more potions.

A/N

I'm sorry this took so long to get out! I really am. First off I needed to get a new job. My hours are being cut so I'm like scrambling for money. Second the IRS was up my butt about my 2007 taxes so I'm officially broke. Also ... my muse decided to up and quite on me. So im looking for a new muse. just fyi

bye yall

Celtic-Dragon-89


	10. AN

**:AUTHOR UPDATE::**

I am so sorry to be doing this to you guys after so long of not posting. I am not happy with the direction that any of my stories are going. I will be permanently deleting some, and I will be taking some down to totally redo them. I am sorry for those just finding the stories, you are not reading the best that I can write. Once I repost a story the old one will go away. If you see a story that I have deleted and not replaced, then 99.9% of the time it won't be replaced.

Again so sorry for doing this to you after such a long time

Write On~

Celtic-Dragon-89


End file.
